Death, War and Sex
by Operative18
Summary: A murder at a strip club: how can Lucifer refuse? Warning: sex WILL be implied, but not detailed. This ain't smut. Part 1 of 5 part series
1. Death and Sex

3/27/16 4:05 p.m.  
"Do you think you can last longer?"  
"Yes, mistress." The man currently tied by the dominatrix at "Paradise Palace", L.A.'s most seedy strip club, grunted under his breath.

"Alright. I'll be right back, you filthy lit-" She was cut off, and from where he was tied, the man couldn't see anything.

"Hello? Mistress... Hello?" he called out, but got no response. A few minutes later he heard someone come in, hoping to see his dominator. Instead, all he heard was a scream, and he was quickly untied by another girl. He was rushed to the door, but not before seeing the body of the dominatrix on the floor, with a piece of rope around her neck.

3/27/16 4:25 p.m.  
"Detective Decker, here's the preliminary examination from the M.E."

"Thanks. Okay, victim's name was Alison Barker, age 28, apparent cause of death: strangulation. So, a dead dominatrix, no eye witness, and no security footage because he rented out the 'private room'. They don't have any cameras in or around there." Detective Decker handed her notes to her ex, Dan Espinoza.

"So, we start with the co-workers, see if they know anything. By the way, you're not calling him, are you?" Dan asked, worried about her other partner.

"No, definitely not. This case would be way too distracting with Lucifer here. I still have to call the victim's emergency contact, though. Hang on." Chloe took the victim's cell, went to her contacts, found "Emergency", and hit call. She was surprised to hear a ringing from behind a door twenty feet away. She moved to the door, and creaked it open.

"L.A.P.D., I ne- OH GOD, OH GOD!" She slammed the door shut, repulsed by what she just saw.

"Really? You have to bring him up?!" A British voice responded from inside, and a few moments later, the door opened to reveal a half naked Lucifer Morningstar. "Hello, detective. How can I help?"


	2. Interrogation and Underwear

3/27/16 4:30 p.m. Paradise Palace  
"Lucifer, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it is a strip club. I was looking for potential employees for LUX. I wasn't even aware Alison was dead until this moment. Poor girl." Lucifer sighed, looking over the body before it was taken away by the M.E. "So, any suspects?"

"Not yet. Actually, can anyone vouch for- actually, **how many** people can vouch for your whereabouts?" Decker scolded.

Lucifer counted on his fingers slowly, contemplating. "... Seven... I needed to screen my applicants thoroughly." He smugly replied.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Decker responded. She was literally open to anything at this point.

"Well, you say another hooker found them? What's her name?"

"That girl." Decker pointed to a girl in a matching set of red lacy underwear. "Chelsey Adams. Says she went to go check on them since they were going over their time limit. You think she's telling the truth?"

"I don't know about that, but she is an expert in bondage. Seems like following up on, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm the bondage expert here. Alison and I would often work together with some of the more... aggressive clients." Chelsey explained, all the while, looking at Lucifer with an intense stare.

"Okay, so..." Decker stepped in front of Lucifer so she could block off his Lucifer-ness. "Any idea who would want to do this?"

"... Not really. I mean, everybody loved Alison. She was like a big sister to most of us. She didn't have much competition, either. I guess a guy from the club or one of her clients..." She replied, trying to look over Decker's shoulder at Lucifer.

"Alright, thank you. We'll be in touch. Come on." Decker motioned to Lucifer for him to follow.

"...Sorry, darling. I'll call you." Lucifer replied to her, walking off with Decker. "Now, Dectective, I just have one request before we wrap up here-"

"You can **NOT** interrogate the other girls." Decker quickly replied.

" _ **Please**_?" Lucifer begged playfully.


	3. Hookers and Weaponry

3/27/16 5:20 L.A.P.D. Homicide Offices  
"Okay, so the list of clients Alison had was extensive, but I think I've narrowed it down to two possibles: Richard Blaine and John Styles. Both were frequent enough, and both had aggressive tastes... Lucifer?" Decker looked around for her partner, only to find him showing a female rookie how he could easily get out of a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh, sorry detective. Catch you later, sweetheart." Lucifer walked over to Decker. "You were saying?"

"... Richard Blaine and John Styles, both CEOs in tech companies, both with aggressive sides neither showed in public. So, who do you think we should ask first?"

"Chloe!" someone shouted, only to be revealed as Dan. "Hey, I'm not gonna be able to make it to dinner tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure. Tomorrow. Oh, by the way, my mom's coming on Saturday." Chloe replied.

"Alright. See you then... Lucifer." Dan nodded to Lucifer awkwardly and walked off.

"... So, can I come over Saturday?" Lucifer asked.

"No. Way. In. Hell." Chloe replied, pointing at his face.

"Excellent choice of words. Seriously, though. Penelope Decker, sci-fi classics queen, it's like meeting Mark Hamill."

"If you want to meet my mother, go to a sci-fi convention. She'll give you an autograph." Chloe pushed past Lucifer and into the elevator.

"Oh please. Me surrounded by nerds in costumes? How much more unappealing can that get?" Lucifer remarked as he joined her in the elevator.

3/27/16 5:50 p.m. Humanitech L.A. Headquarters  
"Yes, I saw Alison a couple times a week. You have to understand, I have no time for dating. My schedule has a few holes in it, so I can't really make much of a commitment with anyone. My few girlfriends all broke up with me because they couldn't handle me being stretched so far. Alison helped... take my edge off." Richard Blaine explained, all the while, typing on his computer.

"Mr Blaine, where were you between 4 and 4:10 this afternoon?" Decker grilled, while Lucifer looked around at the gadgets on display in Blaine's office.

"I was at the club. I saw that Alison was booked, so I had an appointment with another girl. Her name was Diamond, I believe... Um, sir... don't touch that." Blaine scolded Lucifer, who was dangerously close to a sword.

"Sorry. Um... what does it do? 'Cause, this bit here, looks like it lights up or something." Lucifer motioned to a part of the sword that was discolored.

"It's an energy blade. It's the closest thing to a lightsaber at the moment. The blade itself is heated to 2000°F with an ionic plasma charge and it can cut through almost anything." Blaine rambled.

"Fascinating. Do you sometimes pretend you're a Jedi and just wave it around?" Lucifer asked, smiling.

"... On occasion." Blaine replied.

"Mr Blaine, can anyone vouch for you the entire time you were at the club?" Decker replied, getting the investigation back on track.

"There's the security cameras. I needed to use the restroom once, but other than that, Diamond can vouch for me." Blaine replied.

"Actually, I have a question. Tell me, Richard, what do you desire more than anything in this world? What's your biggest, darkest desire?" Lucifer asked, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"... I want to be the world's only tech producer and take over everyone else in the business." Blaine responded, shaking it off a few moments later.

"Wow. that's big dreaming." Lucifer replied, looking at Decker.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Blaine." Decker stated, motioning for Lucifer to come with her.

"... Uh, quick question: how much for a sword?" Lucifer asked, pointing to the weapon.

"Sorry, they're only for sale for the military."

"I have access to hookers who owe me favors. They'll do you for free."

"... Take it. I'll replace it. I assume you have my number?"

"Absolutely. Be in touch." Lucifer replied, taking the sword from the wall and racing after Decker to the elevator.

"... Really? You took his sword?"

"I did not. I exchanged it. A free hooker for this." Lucifer remarked, turning the blade on and making a Jedi pose.

"You are such a child."


	4. A Massage and a Sleepover

3/27/16 6:30 P.M. LUX  
Chloe arrived to Lucifer's penthouse, and walked inside. "So, you said you wanted to speak to- Um, hello." She saw a woman in an elegant black dress and curly blonde hair.

"Hi. I'm Christine." The woman held her hand out and Chloe shook it reluctantly.

"So... Why are you here?" Chloe bluntly asked, only to see Lucifer come in behind Christine.

"Oh good. You've been introduced. Detective, this is Christine. She's one of my new employees from Paradise Palace. And your date." he said smirking.

"... My WHAT?!" Chloe blurted out, only to be lead away by Lucifer.

"Listen, I know you've been tense lately, so I decided to do something about it." he replied, looking back at Christine.

"I can have you arrested for solicitation. I can't believe you bought me a _hooker_." Chloe snapped.

"I didn't _buy_ her. She owed me a favor, and I cashed it in. Now, you don't HAVE to sleep with her. She's a cook, massage therapist, and psychology major. You and her can have a girl's night out, relieve some of the tension. Trust me." he explained, motioning back to Christine.

"... If I do this, not a word to Dan. Or anyone else." Chloe threatened him.

"Promise. Now, go on, have some fun." He summoned Christine over and she and Chloe left together. "Oh, Detective, you will thank me in the morning."

3/27/16 8:30 P.M. Decker Residence  
"Okay, good night Trixie. Love you." Chloe tucked her daughter in and stood to leave.

"Love you too, mommy." Trixie replied, dozing off. Chloe shut her bedroom door and walked into the kitchen where Christine was clearing the remains of dinner.

"Hey. Thanks for dinner. It was great."

"No problem. It was a simple recipe, and your daughter is so adorable." Christine replied, folding up the towel she was using to dry off the plates.

"Thanks... tonight was pretty fun." Chloe replied, rubbing her neck.

"Oh, come on. I can fix that kink for you." Christine took her hand and lead Chloe into the master bedroom. "Okay, here we go. How's that feel?" Christine rubbed her shoulders and neck, relaxing Chloe's muscles.

"Like heaven. Oh, a little smoother on the left side... Perfect." Chloe laid down on her stomach and Christine rubbed along her spine and sides. As she continued, Chloe felt more and more relaxed, and a feeling came over her she couldn't quite describe. Until Christine rubbed along her neck again, and Chloe turned to face her.

"... Trouble deciding?" Christine replied to Chloe's questioning face.

"I've never really... done this with a woman."

"... Relax. You deserve to feel some bliss every once in a while." Christine replied, and lowered herself down and kissed Chloe. The kiss depended, and Chloe felt herself give up control for just tonight.

3/28/16 8:20 A.M. Decker Residence  
Chloe woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the front door, and pulled herself out from under Christine's arm. She scrambled to find her clothes, finally just taking her bathrobe and heading to the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm-" She stopped when she saw it was Lucifer.

"My, my, my. Detective." Lucifer chuckled.

"Shut up. Why are you here?" Chloe replied, wrapping her robe tighter.

"The case. We have to interview the other CEO. Come on, chop chop." Lucifer replied, and chloe went back to the bedroom to get changed and bumped into Christine who was about to leave.

"Oh, hey. So, can I see you again, Chloe?" Christine asked, holding Chloe's forearms.

"Um... sure. I'll call you." she replied, getting a kiss on the cheek from Christine and a wide smile from Lucifer. "Not. A. Word." Chloe slammed her bedroom door.

"Not a peep." Lucifer replied, and noticed another door being opened.

"Lucifer!" Trixie went and hugged his legs, smiling at him.

"Ah, yes. Hello, small human... _**HURRY UP, DETECTIVE**_!"


	5. Memories and Lust

3/28/16 9:15 A.M. Los Angles  
"Have a good day at school, baby. I love you." Chloe dropped Trixie off at her school and got back in the car with Lucifer.

"... So... Christine... You're seeing her again?" He toyed with her.

"Shut up." Chloe shot back. She drove while staring intensely off into the distance. To be truthful, Christine was mostly what she could think about. Last night for her was indescribable. Especially when they-

"Detective! Yesh, you're like a stone wall." Lucifer mumbled.

"What? What is it?" Chloe snapped out of her daze.

"I was asking when we're going to be there."

"Um... five minutes, ten at most." Chloe replied, concentrating on the road for now.

3/28/16 9:25 A.M. Revolution Technologies Headquarters  
"Ah, detectives. John Styles, pleasure to meet you. How can I help?"

"Mr Styles, you were a client of Alison Barker before she died, right?" Chloe asked, while Lucifer looked at the items on the walls.

"Boy. CEOs really love to hang knick-knacks." Lucifer mumbled to himself.

"I was, in fact. My wife and I would agree to see her together sometimes. Sometimes it was just me or just my wife. We both felt we needed some spice in the love life, you know?" Styles explained.

"I wouldn't know." Chloe replied, and quickly suppressed a thought of Christine's perfect exposed body that popped into her mind. "Mr Styles, where were you from 4:00 to 4:10 p.m. yesterday?" Chloe grilled while Lucifer stood next to a suit of medieval armor and replicated its stance.

"I was at a demonstration. My latest product was going to be on sale in a few hours. I was going to... display my new weapons jammer. Um... What's he doing?" Styles pointed over to Lucifer, who was taking selfies with the armor in varying poses.

"He, um... He's a big antiques fan." Chloe cleared her throat and Lucifer noticed they were staring and moved away from the armor.

"... Nice suit." he smiled and walked to the other wall, noticing a small backpack looking item in the middle of a huge space. "Why so much room for this thing?" Lucifer blurted out.

"Hmm? Oh, touch the button in the middle of the straps." Lucifer did so, and the backpack folded out into a pair of giant metal wings. "They're for air missions. Made of a special metal so it's both lightweight and indestructible." Styles explained, while Lucifer was mesmerized by them, holding his hand over the feathers.

"Anyway, could you think of anyone who might want Alison dead?" Chloe replied.

"Not really." At that moment, Styles phone rang. "One moment. Yes? What do you mean they moved the hearing? To when?! Fine. Just get it taken care of... Sorry." He shyly replied to Decker.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"Humanitech. They're trying to sue me for a design I made before them that mirrors their new cellphone hologram generator." Styles explained.

"...Humanitech, that's the company run by Richard Blaine." Lucifer replied, looking at Chloe.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Styles. Come on, Lucifer." Chloe ran out, and lucifer started too, but paused and turned back towards the wings.

"Tell me, how much for one of these?"

"... $7,500,000. Why?" Styles replied.

"Would you be interested in a trade? I have a Humanitech Energy Blade."

"... Tomorrow, my office." Styles replied, and the two shook hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Wait for me, detective!" Lucifer took off towards the elevator.


	6. Confession and Punishment

3/28/16 9:50 A.M. Humanitech L.A. Headquarters  
"Detectives. How can I help you? Again." Blaine asked bluntly, not expecting the two to be back.

"Mr Blaine, do you mind if we look at your security footage? We think we might find something of interest in them." Chloe replied.

"Uh, sure. Not sure what you'll find that can be of use, but go ahead. Records Room is on floor 15." Blaine motioned them towards the door. They both walked out towards the elevator and proceeded to floor 15.

"So, detective, not to pry, but are you considering going out with Christine again? I'm just concerned for you and her. Don't want to see either of you get hurt." Lucifer rambled on.

"Honestly, I don't know. She's great, but I'm not sure about dating someone while Dan and I are still trying to figure things out." Chloe explained, as they reached floor 15. They proceeded to the records room, and sat at the monitors, going over all the footage from before the murder.

"Oh, look. Alison's leaving his office. And in quite a hurry." Lucifer pointed out one of the monitors, and rewound the tape to show Alison running from the office of Blaine.

"Okay, where's the monitor for Blaine's office... Ah, here we go." Chloe went back further and saw Blaine making out with Alison before noticing something on his computer, and getting excited about it. Then Alison went to see what it was, and Blaine got angry and forced her out.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." Lucifer added, and at that moment, his phone rang. "Hello? ... Well, hello Chelsey. How are you?"

"Lucifer, give me the phone." Chloe snipped at him, and Lucifer reluctantly gave her the phone. "Chelsey, this is Detective Decker of the L.A.P.D. Tell me, did Alison ever tell you about a laptop from Richard Blaine or a company called Humanitech?"

3/28/16 10:15 A.M. Paradise Palace  
"Alright, cover that area, look for anything." Chloe informed the police crew that were scouring the strip club, while Lucifer kept the girls calm by talking to them.

"Chloe. Hey, what's going on?" Dan came over to her.

"I think we may have missed something in the original search. Just trust me." Chloe explained.

"Alright... But the real reason I came is to tell you... I don't think we're going to work. I just... I don't want to force you to be with me because of Trixie. Please, find someone you're happy with, just... don't wait for me." Dan turned and walked away, leaving Chloe stunned and depressed at the same time.

"Detective Decker!" A CSI called out, holding a small black beeping device. "I think we got something!"

3/28/16 10:40 A.M. Humanitech L.A. Headquarters  
"And so, gentlemen, the new hover-conversion process can allow us to turn an ordinary car into a flying vehicle. Imagine the-" Richard Blaine explained to his investors, before Chloe and Lucifer burst in.

"Richard Blaine, you're under arrest for the murder of Alison Barker."

"...You can't be serious." Blaine retorted.

"We are, given how we have concrete evidence. The video of you and Alison getting into a disagreement in your office, and this camera footage scrambler." Chloe held up a small device that was beeping and had the Humanitech logo on it.

"It's one of yours, I believe. From what I was told, it can literally remove someone from a digital record of any kind. You used it to disguise the fact you went to the private room at the club where Alison was. You had just enough time in your "bathroom break to kill Alison and slip back unnoticed." Chloe explained, while Richard stood at the end of the table.

"... Brilliant explanation, but how do you know I planted that? Anyone could've stolen that tech." Blaine shot back.

"True, but Alison's friend, Chelsey, confirmed that she saw something on your computer, something about a cell phone blueprint. You stole the plans for Revolution Technologies cell phone hologram generator, and created your own. You later filed a lawsuit saying they stole your design, trying to bankrupt and overtake the company. Almost worked, too. But once we search your laptop, I'm sure we'll find the original design from Revolution Tech. You also knew exactly how to kill the victim because Chelsey taught you everything she knew about bondage, like what type of rope can quickly suffocate someone." Chloe spilled out.

"Death, war, and sex. The three things eternal for humans. and you mastered them all, Richard." Lucifer smuggly replied.

"... So? Arrest me. I'll be out in a matter of hours." Blaine smiled at them.

"Maybe." Chloe said as she cuffed him. "But given that we now have a confession and two more charges against you, I doubt it." She lead him away, and Lucifer walked with her. At that point, Blaine knocked Chloe in the head and ran for it. Lucifer charged after him, and the two arrived at Blaine's office, where he was out of the cuffs and holding an Energy Blade.

"Stay back! I am not going to jail for some whore." Blaine held the blade out at arm's length.

"Her name was Alison. you killed her. And for what? To protect your little corporate espionage?" Lucifer walked towards him, and his face changed to that of a burned, red, charred monster.

"Holy... what the hell are you?" Blaine dropped the blade, and Lucifer grabbed him by the collar. "Please... don't kill me."

"Richard, you little prat..." His voice sounded like glass being broken and bullets being fired while someone was screaming. "...you will wish that's **_ALL_** I did."

A few moments later, Chloe charged in to see Blaine lying on the ground, unconscious and Lucifer standing over him.

"Care to give me a hand? He's very well built. Very difficult for one man to carry." He smugly explained, and Chloe helped pick up and carry Blaine out to the elevator.

"So, what happened?"

"He came at me, I fought back. Simple as that." Lucifer explained as the elevator doors closed.


	7. Passion and Longing

3/28/16 5:30 P.M. L.A.P.D. Homicide Division  
"So, another case wrapped up, another killer caught and punished. All in all, a pretty good day... Detective?" Lucifer noticed Chloe's saddened face.

"...Dan broke things off earlier. Said I shouldn't wait for him. That I should find someone to be happy with, but not him." Chloe explained, fighting back tears.

"Ouch. Rejected by Detective Douche. Well, that's unfortunate." Lucifer added, pulling out a cigarette, which Chloe snatched from him.

"Smoke outside." she sniped tossing the cigarette behind her.

"Just testing you, darling. See you later." Lucifer walked out, and Chloe was left to gather up her things to take home, and turned around to see Christine walking in.

"Hey, Chloe. I heard about what happened... I'm sorry. I hope I didn't damage anything between-"

"No, no. Dan just broke it off. You weren't a problem. It was him." Chloe replied, standing awkwardly.

"... Do you wanna grab dinner? My treat?" Christine shifted on one foot, turning her body slowly back and forth.

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah. Just uh, let me grab my stuff and file these last reports and I'll meet you at the door." Chloe picked up a stack of files.

"Okay. See you in a bit." Christine flirted and kissed her on the cheek, walking out. Chloe packed up her files and noticed everyone staring at her.

"... WHAT?!" She blurted out and everyone went back to work.

3/28/16 9:30 P.M. Decker Residence  
Chloe collapsed on the bed, bare, sweaty and out of breath, her chest rising and falling to get air in. Christine cuddled up beside her, holding her hand.

"I've been with 17 men, 9 women, and THAT was a new personal record." Christine stated, getting a chuckle from Chloe.

"... Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean, we only met yesterday, and now I have to lock my bedroom door so my daughter won't catch me doing it with a woman." Chloe rambled on.

"Look, if you don't want to go out with me, you don't have to. But, I like you. I really like you. I've never been able to say that about the other people I've slept with. You're... you know?" Christine rubbed over Chloe's arm, and the two of them kissed, savoring the moment without even speaking.

3/28/16 10:30 P.M. LUX  
Lucifer stood on his apartment's balcony, looking out over the city he had left Hell for. The traffic and noise of the city filled his ears and let him lose himself in the city.

"Lucifer. This just arrived for you." Maze appeared behind him holding a large box.

"Thank you, Maze. Set it down over there, and return to the bar. We do have a business to run." Maze did as she was instructed and went back into the elevator. Lucifer walked over to the box, and saw it had a Revolutions Technology logo on it.

Opening it up, he saw a note on the top. "Thanks for taking down my competitor. No charge." Lucifer dug into the bubble wrap to find the wings backpack. He paused for a few moments before slowly putting it on and walking over to the balcony again. He pushed the button and the wings folded out to support him, and Lucifer grabbed onto the railing ready to jump.

"... Maybe tomorrow night." He muttered to himself, walking to his bedroom and hanging the wings above his dresser, right above the energy blade. He then decided to join the party downstairs and went to the elevator. He went down with a smile on his face and excitement in his heart.


End file.
